


Vacation imagines

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Vacation, alternative universe, i just need vacation real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: This work is inspired by my need for vacation.This work will also be set in modern time and the chapters will not be building up on each other. They are just some cute, little imagines
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Reader, James Madison/Reader, John Laurens/Reader, Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chavaniac-Lafayette, France – Gilbert du motier marrquis de Lafayette

Your trip to France was actually planned a long time ago by Lafayette. He started planning it around the time he knew when and where he wanted to propose to you. It was meant for you to finally get to know his family, which you only saw on video chat once or twice. You just never had the money or time since you were just finishing college and then searched for jobs. Once you got there you spent a lot of time on long walks and romantic, little picnics in and around the beautiful, small community. The rest of the time was actually spent with his family. Especially the women, talking about ideas for the wedding ceremony, dresses, decorations and everything around it. It´s such a lovely time and the week you spend there is over way too soon. It makes you all the more excited to see them again at the actual wedding. They now are your family too after all.


	2. Amsterdam, Netherlands - the Schuyler Sisters

You are close friends with the Schuyler sisters so when they came up to you and asked if you wanted to join them on a one and a half week long trip to Amsterdam you gladly accepted. Most of the time you went out to a club or two enjoying being far away from home. On the other Hand you did spent a lot of time wandering around the city exploring the beautiful city, going on a city canal cruise and bike tour. Visiting Anne Frank house and Van Gogh museum. Of course a visit to Madame Tussaudes is a must. You have so much fun with your girls. Your just glad you are friends with them.


	3. Santorini/Delos, Greece - John Laurens

You were always obsessed with Greece and the old greek gods. John knew that. Basically everybody knew that, but oh dear sweet John Laurens. On your 2 years anniversary he ignores your no gift rule and goes all out to get two tickets to Greece. Needless to say you are ecstatic!  
Once there you go on walks on the beaches every evening, take some pictures of the beautiful red beach, you even pay a visit to the hot springs of Nea Kamini. On your last full day there he wakes you up with breakfast in bed and tells you he has a surprise trip planned for you. He tells you to dress comfortably and get ready to take some cool pics. You thought he couldn´t surprise you even more than with the vacation itself, but he still manages to do so. He takes you to the isle Delos. Walks you around all the temples and houses of various gods and the archaeology museum. He saves the sacred lake for last. It´s late in the afternoon when you get there, when he suddenly gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out his pockets. Before you even know it you two are engaged and happier than ever.


	4. Kyoto, Japan - Alexander Hamilton

You´ve been a couple quiet some time when you decided to take him away from work for a while. You hadn´t seen Alexander at home for days on end for the millionth time so as soon as he finally did you took the two of you to the airport and flew to Japan. Kyoto to be exact. The first days of your trip Alex tries so hard to continue working, which of course you prevented.  
When he accepts his defeat your trip is really magical. You go to traditional tea ceremonies, visit some of the shrines and temples and since its time for the cherry blossoms to bloom you take a lot of over all beautiful walks. Most of your time is spent sleeping in and relaxing and just taking your surroundings in.  
Once you get back to America you are still so relaxed you take a couple more days of just to revel in that feeling, before going back to work.


	5. Transylvania, Romania - Hercules Mulligan

Your Vacation with Hercules actually starts with him and Lafayette, again as a friends vacation. You decided you wanted to go to Transylvania International Film Festival and while already there one or two other places, but you didn´t want to go alone so the two of them agreed to accompany you. What you didn´t know was that Lafayette was leaving early, giving you some alone time with the Tailor. So you went to the Festival with the boys and the next day while bear watching (yes you can actually do that) Lafayette tells you he´s going back early with some sort of excuse. Actually it was bad enough you immediately knew something was up, but as you told Herc your plans for the last day, to go on a tour in Bran Castle and drive to Merry Cemetery afterwards you completely forget about it.  
Until the next day arrives. The two of you bring the Frenchman to the airport and go about your day. Doing the tour on “Dracula´s” Castle and then take the long drive to the cemetery. You are so deep in your delighted feelings you don´t even really notice how he becomes more quite towards the end of your trip at first. Once you got out of there he pulls you to the side and starts talking about how he enjoyed the trip with you and other feelings. You love that side of him, he was so calming when he wasn´t with the boys. You get so lost in your thoughts that you only get out of them when he finally confesses his feelings for you. The first thing you are able to do is wrap your Hands around his way too high neck and kiss him, not being able to stop smiling all the way back home. At last you got an interesting story to tell your girls.


	6. Purple mountain, Ireland - Phillip Hamilton

When you and Phillip got together you knew for sure, that once you married for a honeymoon you wanted to do something different. And viola, after he proposed to you, the two of you decided to go hiking. Since you wanted to see something of the world you elected to go hike the purple mountain. Neither of you had been to Ireland before, so you decided for him, that before you were getting to the strenuous part you´d spent a couple of days on a houseboat.  
When you actually got on the boat though you could´ve kicked your own ass. Sea sickness hit you the first night and it hit hard. Thanks to the meds you brought it at least got manageable enough to make it endurable. (You still almost kissed the ground once you got of the boat though) Now the rest of your trip was actually really beautiful. You didn´t went to far up the mountain, but it was enough to have a lovely view every evening and sleeping in the tent was better than you imagined too. Before you left to go home again you treated yourselves to an evening in a bar and a night in a hotel were you lastly enjoyed the calm, before getting back to your friends and families and every day stress.


	7. Glenbrittle, Scotland - Aaron Burr

When your Husband comes to you and proposes the idea to get away for a while you nearly pack your suitcase on the spot. Both you and Aaron had had to deal with a lot of work lately and haven´t been seeing each other lately. After some thinking you come up with Scotland as a destination.  
Since he hardly only gets a couple of days off you decide to go a little calmer on the trip and spent most of your days at or around the fairy pools. Just enjoying no Hamilton and no stress at all. You still want to do something so he has to agree to a visit to the national park and safari park not far from there.  
Over all it was the most relaxing couple of days you had ever since you got back from your honeymoon.


	8. Germany - Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a little shorter, cause like I never wrote anything with Jeferson before and honestly I couldn´t think of anything for him. But yeah.

For Jefferson vacation, like everything, is about living his best life and you think just like him. Your trip will guide you through the big cities of Germany. Like Berlin, Cologne, Munich, etcetera.  
You´ll go out every night, all dolled up, your boyfriend by your side and Party away. Another city each night and you fucking love it. The drinks, the people you meet, just everything. With Thomas life never gets boring and neither is your vacation. I can just picture the two of you in like the fanciest clubs and bars, drinking Champagne and having over all smart and interesting conversations. Not an ordinary vacation, but when you come back home you have a lot of stories to tell your friends.


	9. Kanha national park, India - James Madison

Madison always was rather sickish, so you stayed home with him most of the time. Just to be careful. The two of you were fine with that. After all you could just spend a nice couple of days at home. All the more it surprised you when he came up to you and told you he had planned a small trip. It excited you even more that he told you it was a surprise. All he told you was to pack for warm weather and that was the only thing you got to know until you arrived at the Airport. Your head over heels when you read your destination is going to be India.  
You only got a little bit over a half week, so you stay in a hut near the national park. You spent a whole day exploring the park and the rest in your hut. The food is delicious and you two just love the calm all around you for once.  
Once you get back home you have a lot of pictures to show and even more love for James in your heart. (If that is even possible)


End file.
